Evil Angel
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: Harleen was a girl who had it all and lost everything because she was Obsessed with one man...
1. Harleen Frances Quinzel

**Chapter 1.**

"Harleen Quinzel!" I heard my name being called by my principal as people I didn't even know clapped their hands for me. I took a deep breath as I made my way up the stage, standing right in front of my principal who held my diploma in his left hand. "Congratulations Harleen." He said as he shook my hand and our picture was taken. Once I was handed my diploma, I gave the crowed a small but very awkward smile before stepping down carefully off of the stage. I took a deep breath, feeling a sense of relief now that I have finally graduated high school. All those years of late night studying have finally paid off. "Let me just say that I am so very proud of each and everyone of you for making it this far. On behalf of the school that had spent years preparing you all for this moment, we wish you luck in whatever you do in the future." My principal said.

I couldn't help but to feel sad as I looked around and seen parents hugging their kids, telling them how proud they were of them and how much they loved them. It almost made me sick inside knowing that I was probably the only one without a parent or even a relative here on what was supposed to be my big day. When I asked my mother if she would come to my graduation she laughed and said she had plans to go visit my father. I was so desperate for someone to come that I had even asked my Brother who also laughed and told me that he had more important things to do. You spend your entire life trying to make your parents proud. Make them so happy to have you as their child and what do you get?...Absolutely nothing. I was now a high school graduate, getting ready to leave home and go to college and yet had no one to share it with. I had no one to even talk to about it. It's not like I have many friends. I have spent so much time studying and trying my best to keep those straight A's that I never even went out that much except for when I had gymnastics. I never even went to my own prom, mostly because I didn't even have a date. I was alone…

My name is Harleen Frances Quinzel.

I was born and raised in Brooklyn New York.

My mother is somewhat harsh, but a forgiving lady.

She constantly calls me evil and compares me to my father...

I have one younger brother who is pretty much a dead beat. He's got children from at least two or three different women and still lives in our mother's house. My mother is always fussing at me, telling me that I need to help him out more but I really do! I have given him several large sums of money to help get his life back on track, but what does he do? He goes and squandered it.

As for my father?..Well he is a criminal con-man, best known for swindling women out of their money with his charm. My father is the main reason that I became a psychiatrist. I wanted to understand why he did what he did to our family. I could never even understand why my mother stayed with him, after everything he had put her through. Not only was he pretty much never around but when he was home, he was abusive to my mother. He would not only verbally, but also physically abuse her. He has spent most of my childhood in and out of prison.

I wanna feel bad for my mother but at the same time, how could I feel bad for her when she's the one that keeps running back to him like some lost puppy dog?...It didn't make sense to me at the time…

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so here is a short first chapter. I'm not 100% happy with the other chapters so I am re typing them switching things around. So! I know this chapter isn't much, I still hope you guy's like how it starts out. I just wanna show how I think Harley got involved with The Joker and show how her home life was. Also I know a lot of other people have wrote stories like this but I still wanna try and do my own version. Also! Every time I read a Harley Quinn fic I always picture Brittany Murphy as her. I feel like she would have made a great Harley in a movie! So yeah Just letting ya's know that's the kind of look I'm going for :-) So! Review and let me know what you think so far pleaseee! Love ya's! xoxox**


	2. My Very First Patient

**Chapter 2.**

I sat in Dr. Arkham's office, waiting patiently. I had little butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

I was so excited about working here at Arkham Asylum but at the same time I was so nervous.

While I was going to school in New York, I ended up winning a scholarship to Gotham University so I had everything transferred over and with the help of Doctor Marcus giving me an amazing reference, as soon as I graduated College I got an internship here at Arkham Asylum.

I just could not believe that I had made it this far. I had worked hard enough and became a Psychiatrist just like I always said I would. I looked back when I heard the door open and seen Dr. Arkham walk into the room. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting Dr. Quinzel." Arkham said to me. I just cannot get used to being called that. "Please, Call me Harleen." I insisted giving Dr. Arkham a warm smile, which he returned as he sat down at his desk.

"Now I must say Dr. Quinzel that I was very impressed while looking through your resume. I mean all the work you did in college, plus everything Dr. Marcus has told me. Sounds like you were the perfect student." Dr. Arkham said laughing a bit. I just kept smiling at him.

"I wouldn't say perfect. I just worked really hard." I said honestly.

"Well you came to us at the perfect time because one of our Psychiatrist quit on us." I looked at him curiously now. "Oh wow. Why did she quit?" Something in me just wanted to know.

Dr. Arkham took a deep breath as he pulled out a file from his desk drawer. "Well where do I begin?...Dr. Tanner was one of our finest psychiatrist, that is until she took The Joker on as one of her patients." Arkham said. I sat up straight in my chair.  
"The Joker?" I asked. The name sounded familiar but I just could not remember where I had heard it from. Maybe tv?..But I never did get to watch much tv, seeing as how I was always working or studying. "The Joker is one of our most difficult patients. He is on the lower level in maximum security." Arkham said sounding stressed from just speaking this man's name.

"Who will take him on as a patient now?" I asked.

Arkham shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Nobody wants to go near him, let alone have him as a patient. He's just too dangerous." I nodded my head slowly.  
"Can I have a look at his file?" I asked wondering if Arkham would let me take a peek.

He gave me an odd look before sliding the folder over to me. I smiled as I picked it up.

As I opened it up I instantly started skimming through the pages.

"I've never met anyone like him." Arkham said quietly.

I looked up at him. "He's described here as a Psychopathic, Mass Murdering, Schizophrenic clown with zero empathy." I said with a confused look on my face.

Dr. Arkham stood up, taking the file away from me before I was finished reading.  
"One thing you should know, Dr. Quinzel is that Arkham Asylum is a psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane." Dr. Arkham said to me sternly. I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you sure you want to work at a place like this?...Can you handle working in a place like this?" He asked me. I eyed Dr. Arkham up and down before nodding my head. "Yes sir, I can." I said confidently. I couldn't help but think that Dr. Arkham was being a little dramatic. I mean how bad could it really be here? How bad could this Joker guy really be? Maybe he's just not being treated properly. "Okay then. Well on behalf of everyone here at Arkham Asylum. Welcome to Arkham Asylum, Dr. Quinzel." Arkham said as he extended his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand, shaking it. "Harleen." I said reminding him again. He smiled as he nodded his head. "Harleen. Now I have a list here of the patients you will be treating." Dr, Arkham said as he handed me the list. I quickly skimmed through the names. "What about This Joker guy?" I asked.

"What about him?" Dr. Arkham asked.

"Well after everything you have told me, I'm kind of interested in meeting him." I said but Arkham instantly shook his head no. "I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel but I cannot let you do that." Okay was this doc hard of hearing? I mean how many times do I have to tell him!?

"Call me Harleen and I think I know whether or not if I can take on a certain patient." I said but Arkham was not buying it. "No." He said sternly again.

I sighed. "Look, Dr. Arkham. I am working on writing a book about serial killers. If he is as dangerous as you say he is, then please let me meet with him for one session. Just to see how it goes." I said giving him my best smile. Arkham actually looked to be thinking about it!  
"I don't know…" He said quietly before looking back up at me and sighing loudly.

"One session, that's it." He said sternly. I smiled big now!  
"Thank you so much, Sir."

"But it will not be today. You can have a one on one with him after I feel that you are capable of doing so." He said. I looked at him confused now. "Capable of doing so?" I couldn't help but to ask. "Dr. Quinzel, This is your first day and as much as I love your enthusiasm you have yet to show me what you can do." He said which made me frown.

"Once I see that you can handle yourself against the patients I gave you, then you can interview The Joker for your book but until then you should focus more on your patients that are waiting." He sighed but nodded my head. I guess everything he said made sense. This Joker guy must be a pretty big deal if Arkham is that worried about me having one little session with him. I mean it's just one interview. What's the worst that can happen?...

**Later that day…**

After meeting with Dr. Arkham and getting a tour of the entire asylum, it was time for me to meet my first patient. I was excited and nervous all over again.

I walked into the room where my very first patient was staying, Dr. Jonathan Crane. He actually used to work here at the Asylum! and now he is a patient here...Ain't that something?

I instantly looked down at his file. It read: Dr. Jonathan Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I looked up from Jonathan's file to see him just staring at me oddly. I was starting to feel more nervous than excited now.

"Good evening, miss. How are you?" Jonathan Crane asked me.

I looked at him blankly for a moment but quickly pulled myself together.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Quinzel and I'll be the one conducting the session, Jonathan." I said sternly.

Jonathan just smiled at me. It was a weird smile. One that made me feel even more uncomfortable. "Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

"Okay, Jonathan. Let's talk about the events that took place three weeks ago." I said looking down as my notes, reading everything he had done to his last psychiatrist.

"What did you think you'd achieve? It says here that Dr. Murphy is still in therapy." I said looking up into those blue eyes of Jonathan's. "I just wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating, really." Jonathan Crane said in pretty calm tone of voice.

He actually seemed at ease with me. I was pretty fascinated with Jonathan Crane's story.

"But you were a respected Doctor. From everything that I have read you have such a brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham...It doesn't make sense." I said honestly.

"Can I have a drink? A strong one at that?...This kind of talk bores me." He said which was very rude! "I'm afraid not." I said. I instantly noticed some excitement now in Jonathan's eyes.

"Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, What are you afraid of?" I was actually a little taken back by the question. "Oookay well Jonathan I think we are gonna wrap this session up for today." I said as I stood up, grabbing my notebook and Crane's files. I will see you bright and early tomorrow." I said as I headed for the door.  
"Can't wait…" Crane said unenthusiastically.

Once I was out of Jonathan Crane's room I pulled out my list of patients to see who's next.  
"Killer Croc?...what kind of a name is Killer Croc?"

It was going to be a very long first day...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay! So here is a good sized chapter! Get those reviews in and let me know what you think! Should I keep working on it? Let me know! xoxoxox**


	3. May I test you with one?

**Chapter 3.**

My eyes widened at my next patient, Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc.

I sat down across from this beast looking thing. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. "Hello, My name is Doctor Harleen Quinzel. Do you understand me?" I asked not knowing if this thing spoke english or not. He made a growling sound before saying "Yeah, I hear you, Bitch. So when's dinner? I'm getting hungry.." I was pretty much speechless from just that but I could not let Doctor Arkham down. I had to show him I could handle myself against...well...whatever this thing is.

"So is this the part where you try and reason with me? Find out why I did it, Doc?" He said raising his voice. I refused to show how terrified I really was of this man..I think it's man..Half man? I really have no idea. "We are here to help you, Mr. Jones." I said nicely. Trying to give him my best smile. "You got a cure for me then, Doc? Can you make me….Normal?" He asked in a growling like tone. "Normal is a poor choice of words. No one is really normal, are they?" Croc looked at me, cocking his head to the side slightly. His breathing then began to pick up.

"Figured as much. So how about this, Doc? You let me go now, and I won't eat you." My heart skipped a beat when he said that. Also I just could not help but wonder where the hell does Doctor Arkham find these guys!? I kept my cool though.

"Says here that you don't really eat people. It's just an urban Myth."

Croc laughed. "Oh you think?...Keep believing that, Doc." He said laughing even more.

I looked up at Croc wide eyed before finally calling for the guard, letting him know that we are done for now. After another interesting session with a man called Zsasz, I decided it was time to go down to the lounge and get some coffee in my system. One thing I can say about working at Arkham Asylum is that you will never be bored. "So how is your first day going?" A nurse asked me. I gave her a small smile. She was the first one to come talk to me, besides Dr. Arkham. "It's been good...Crazy but good." I said laughing a bit.

She nodded her head. "I know how that is." My name is Perla." She said extending her hand out to me. I smiled as shook it. "Harleen." I said happy that I might actually have someone to talk to other than my patients."So How many patients have you seen today?" She asked curiously. "Three." I said. Perla nodded her head again then started laughing.

"I heard you got stuck with Killer Croc." She said.

"Yeah..What happened to that guy?" I asked curiously.

"He was born with an extreme form of the medical condition Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, which caused his appearance to develop progressively into that of a crocodile, hence the name." Perla said. Now I feel bad for making such a big deal about his appearance.

"He threatened to eat me." I told Perla to which she just laughed.

"It's because you're a newbie. They are gonna see how far they can push you since you're new meat to them." Perla said which did not make me feel any better.

Before I could say anything, three men pushed pass Perla yelling "He's escaped! The Joker's escaped!" I looked at Perla nervously. "When they say escaped do they mean escaped his room or the building?" I asked just out of curiosity. Perla sighed though.

"I really don't know." She said. Just then Dr. Arkham ran passed us. "I want every door locked and secured. He is not getting out this time!" He demanded. Perla looked back at me. "Guess he just escaped his room.." She said quietly.

"But how?...wasn't he in maximum security?" I asked. Perl just shrugged her shoulders again.  
"He probably got out when one of the guards brought him dinner." I nodded my head slowly. I then started to wonder what this Joker guy looked like. Did he look normal like Jonathan Crane? or did he look similar to Croc?...Guess I will find out soon enough.

"We need help over here! We got him!" One of the staff members yelled. Perla then left my side to go help the rest of the staff control this man. I slowly started walking over in their direction when Arkham suddenly stopped me. "Dr. Quinzel, Shouldn't you be in session with a Edward Nigma?" Arkham asked me. I glanced back at where Perla was helping restraint the man they called The Joker but there were so many people surrounding him that I could not get a look at him. I turned back to Arkham. "Yes sir." I said quietly as I headed off in the direction of my next Patient. My last patient for the day is Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler.

"So Edward. The warden tells me you've been leaving threatening riddles scrawled on the asylum walls." I said giving him a disapproving look.

"One would have to be severely paranoid to read threats into harmless riddles, Doctor Quinzel. May I test you with one?" Of course I was a tad curious when he asked me this.

"Very well." I said giving him a small smile.

"What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs?" I had to think for a moment. "A human being. As a baby it crawls on four legs, as an adult it walks on two and later years it uses a cane." I said sounding pretty proud with my answer.

Edward just laughed. "Good try, but the answer to all three is a baby. True, it crawls on all fours, but cut off its legs and it can only wiggle on two limbs. Give it a crutch, it can hobble around on three. You see?" I was speechless…

I slowly started to shake my head. "Thats...Thats….Thats horrible. How can you even joke about something like that?" I asked. Edward laughed again.

"Easily, Doctor. It's not my baby."

**Later that night - Harleen's apartment.**

After a very long, busy, interesting, and strange day of work I was so happy to be back home.

My feet were killing me! As soon as I entered my apartment, I instantly started stripping out of my clothes as I headed for the bathroom. I took a nice, long, relaxing bath. Afterwards I was so sleepy that I crawled into bed and passed out within minutes. I was hoping and praying that tomorrow would be much easier and less stressful.

Each one of my patients were certainly unique in their own special way.

As crazy as they all drove me on my first day, I couldn't wait for morning to come so that I can do it all over again….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Joker will be in the next chapter! So get those reviews in! :-)**


	4. Fate

**Chapter 4.**

**The Next Day - Arkham Asylum...**

"Dr. Quinzel, I need to see you in my office." Dr. Arkham said sternly as soon as I stepped foot into the the Asylum. "Yes sir." I said quietly. My heart started beating fast now.

Was I in trouble? Did Dr. Arkham not like how I handled my patients yesterday?

So many thoughts were running through my mind all at once.

I sat down across from Dr. Arkham looking at him nervously.

Arkham sighed loudly as he looked at me. "We lost another psychiatrist yesterday." He said.

I looked at him confused. "Who?" I asked even though I probably had no idea who the person was. "Dr. Gomez. He was temporally filling in until we could find a permanent psychiatrist."

"So what happened?" I asked noticing how uneasy Dr. Arkham looked.

"The Joker...somehow got ahold of Dr. Gomez pen last night and…"

Dr. Arkham trailed off. I looked at him, waiting and wondering what could this Joker guy have done to Dr. Gomez. "And...what?" I pushed for more details.

Arkham sighed again."He stabbed him in the eye…" Arkham suddenly said. I gasped as I instantly leaned back in my chair. "Oh my god...Is he okay?" I asked.

Arkham shrugged his shoulders. "He'll live if thats what you mean." He said. I could not believe it. This guy really was a looney. "The Joker still has to have his sessions." He started to say again.

I wasn't quite sure where Dr. Arkham was going with this conversation.

"Dr. Quinzel, are you still interested in having The Joker as a patient?" I was shocked and excited at the same time! It was so hard to contain my excitement.  
"I know you may not be interested now, after hearing about Dr. Gomez but I really need someone to take over and it will just be temporary. Just until I can find another suitable psychiatrist for him." Dr. Arkham said. I smiled. "I would be happy to take on The Joker as one of my patients." I said cheerfully. Arkham sighed with relief. "Are you sure though?..I mean this is only your second day of work." He asked me again just to be sure. I nodded my head of course.

"I'm ready. I can handle it." I said confidently. Arkham took a deep breath.  
"Alright then. You will now be treating The Joker." Dr. Arkham said as he pulled out the mans file and placed in front of me. "I want him to be your first patient every day. He seems to be more rowdy in the evening." Arkham informed me. I nodded my head understanding.

"Yes Sir." I said smiling big as I stood up. Just then a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Arkham said as he stood up from his desk. "Dr. Arkham. Here are the forms you wanted." A short, brown haired woman said with a small smile. Arkham gave her a smile in return. "Thank you Lisa." Really?! He can remember to call this woman by her name but not me?!...I swear some people are just sooooooo…..ugh!

"Lisa, could you take Dr. Quinzel down to the maximum security wing? She has a session with The Joker." Lisa instantly tensed up at his name. She glanced over at me giving what looked to be a pretty mean look before looking back at Arkham giving him a small smile and saying. "Yes sir." I waved to Arkham, saying my thanks as I followed Lisa out of his office and down to he lower level. We walked down the Maximum Security wing. All you could hear were the sounds of people banging on the doors, screaming and hollering. I was pretty nerve wracking.

"What is your name again?" Lisa asked me.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel but please just call me Harleen." I said smiling at her.

"I'm surprised you want to intern here at Arkham." She said. I looked at her oddly.

"Yeah well I've always a thing for extreme personalities. You can't deny there's an element of glamor to these super criminals." Lisa glared at me when I said this. Why was this woman acting so strange around me? She doesn't even know me!  
Lisa suddenly stopped walking, I almost bumped into her.

We were now standing in front of a metal door with a tiny window you could look in. Lisa was giving me a stern look. "I'll warn you right now, These hardcore psychotics. Most would rather kill you then speak to you." She said which made me a tad nervous but does she not know who my patients are? I mean I have daily daily sessions with man called Killer Croc!

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Doctor." I said giving her a fake smile now.

"They'll eat you for breakfast. I mean it, one or two of them will enjoy it too. Be careful." Lisa said sternly. With that Lisa walked away, leaving me standing in front of the this metal door. I think this was the only door that wasn't being banged on by the patient. I took a quick peek through the window to see a man laying on a cot with his eyes closed. I swiped my access card through, heard a loud beep and the light above the door turned green, letting me know the door was unlocked. I slowly opened the door, walking in. The man they called The Joker slowly turned his head to look at him and I noticed something in his eyes lit up. This made me nervous but I refuse to show it. "I"m Dr. Quinzel and we're just going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation." I said as I walked further into the room, grabbing a chair and sitting down across from the cot where he laid. "Am I you're first patient?" He suddenly asked, looking lazily at me.

I couldn't help but notice these gruesome scars on both sides of his mouth.

"You're my first patient of the day." I said.

He slowly sat up on the cot. "Am I now?...Well you know what they say." He said I raised an eyebrow. "No. What do they say?" I asked curiously.

He let out a low laugh. "You never forget you're first. I'll try to make it memorable for you." He said in a deep tone of voice, looking directly at me. "Oh you already have. So tell me, Why do you do the things you do?" I asked hoping it would be that easy.

"Why do you think I do it?" He asked me. I thought for a second.

"Well..Fame, notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd? A wicked sense of humor." I said making him smirk at me. He seemed to be pretty calm but also amused.

"Oh you're good! How did you figure me out, Doc? I've had doctors poking around in here for years and no one was as astute, and if you don't mind my saying, beautiful as you." Awe! How sweet of him! Maybe he's not as bad as everyone says he is. "Really?...Oh, you're just playing with me.." I said hoping that I wasn't blushing at the beautiful comment.

The Joker kept on smirking at me. "Well, you'll never know, now will you?" He asked laughing a bit. He was just trying to play some mind game with me. Luckily I'm smarter than that.

"You look like you've had a rough morning." I said as I wrote something down in my book.

He then gave me a stern look. "Tell me something, dear. Have you ever had a really bad day?" He asked me. "And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

The Joker cocked cracked his neck. "You of all people should know that there's nothing so cruel as a memory." He said I leaned forward, listening to his every word closely.

"The point, bitey little thunderbolts. Unwanted party crashers, screamers through your synapses. It's inescapable, unrelenting...not at all friendly." I was a bit confused at what he was getting at.

He let out a high pitched laugh, shaking his head. "You can't even escape into the MADNESS." I watched his every move, just to be on the safe side. There are guards surrounding the Maximum security wing so if there are any problems, they will be in to help me. Hopefully before he does any damage. "And then one day you meet someone who changes your life. And you feel that you don't even know who you are any more. Isn't it funny how one little encounter can CLEAVE off the pieces of your past, DEFORM your memories and persona until you rethink your whole identity and as you realize how foolish it all is...Your LAUGHTER reverberates off the walls of your own emptiness." As I was listening to The Joker, I had not noticed how close he was to me now. He seemed to have scooted closer to me but I was in such a trance, listening to him talk that I had not noticed. "Ohhhkaayyy…..I'm going to need more specifics. How about we try some word association?" I asked I needed all I could get, not only for my job but also for my book idea.

The Joker perked up a bit. "That sounds….delightful." He said which surprised me because who really ever wants to do word associations? "Okay. Acceptance." I said.

He didn't even take a moment to think. "Now that's a little trite, isn't it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. Obviously this guy was not going to cooperate.

"Look...I'm only doing this to help you. Let's try this again. Acceptance." I said more sternly.

"My favorite stage." he said looking directly at me. I couldn't help but to laugh.

O.K. One more. And I need you to be serious for this one." I said.

The Joker was now the one to give me a stern look. "Fate." I said.

Again, he didn't even need time to think. He was pretty quick.

"You want to know something funny? I used to think of fate as EVIL. Predetermined, Not by some higher power, but by the rules of human NATURE." I cocked my head to the side, looking at him before writing something down in my book again. "But today...that's all changed." He said, making me look up at him. "What's changed?" I asked.

He leaned in even closer. "Have you ever had the feeling that your entire life has been building towards this one moment?" He asked me.

"Is that how you feel?" I wasn't really understanding what he was talking about at first.

"Well now, Yes. Now I realize that all the BATTLES, the BAD DAYS, the BRUTALITIES, it was all the hand of Fate at work." I leaned closed my book.

"So now you see fate differently?" I asked.

The Joker nodded his head. "Absolutely. Now I understand. There are no chance encounters. It was all meant to be. Everything leading up to who I've met today." He said making me blush a bit.

"So you've met someone special?" I asked pressing for more information on this 'special person'

"Yes and you might say that it's changed EVERYTHING." He said cocking his head to the side, sucking on the inside of his scarred cheek. "Everything?" I asked. My heart was racing for some odd reason. "Absolutely. I mean, do you realize what a vile world we live in? How lonely it is to wade through all the wretch and filth on your own?" He asked me in a very calming tone of voice. He was making me feel more at ease. I looked down at my book. "It is kind of lonely, isn't it?" I said quietly. The Joker smiled at me. "Of course, Of course! You understand! Even in a crowd of other screwballs, you're so alone that you can kick, claw, yell, scream at the top of your lungs and no one cares. It's like you don't even exist. I feel…" He said trailing off. I kept my eyes on him. "Go on. You feel what?" I asked.

The Joker sighed. "I feel adrift. Like someone's pulled the stopper on my reality and I'm SUCKED down the drain into something new. It's all very exciting really. But you wouldn't know what that feels like, I'm sure." I looked back down at my book for a moment before making eye contact with him. "I..Might actually." I said quietly. "Can you tell me more about how this person makes you feel?" I asked changing the subject. The Joker grinned.

"It's like meeting someone I can actually relate to, which believe me dear, I've NEVER felt before." He said sternly. Oh god, was I blushing again?..I hope not…

"You understand. You're someone who's not afraid to let go and fall." He said in a deep, calming tone. "Free falling." He added. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Do you know what I mean?" He asked me which I instantly nodded my head.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said smiling at him.

"I figured you would." The Joker said raising an eyebrow at me.

"So...may I ask who this person is?" I just had to know! But at the same time, maybe I didn't wanna know. The Joker cocked his head to the side, smirking at me.

"Someone very, very special, But whose real name I don't even know yet!" he said letting out a small laugh. I was taken back by this. I couldn't help but smile at him. He really was not at all what I had expected him to be! "My name's Harleen. Harleen Quinzel." I said smiling at him still.

The Joker raised both eyebrows at this. "What a pretty name. Do your friends call you Harley?" He asked me. I instantly frowned at that as I shook my head. "Oh, I don't have a lot of friends." I said feeling a little embarrassed. The Joker then gave me a sincere smile as he slowly reached his pale hand out to me, placing it on top of my left hand that laid on my book.

"Well, Harley, You got one now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for giving me my first review on this fic gummybear1825!**

**So what do you guy's think of Harleen and The Joker's first meeting!? Review and let me know! :-)**


	5. Harlequin

**Here is a long chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5.**

"Okay Edward, Today I would like to talk about your childhood." I said as I wrote down some notes in my book. "Miserable. Next?" Was all Edward said. I sighed.

"Well..By all accounts that is where your fascination with riddles began. I believe discussing those years could explain your compulsive behavior." I said giving him a small smile.

Edward was now the one to sigh loudly. "Very well...My father hated me. Always called me a moron." He said. I nodded my head. "I see." I said.

"I was determined to prove him wrong, So I entered a contest at school. A twenty dollar prize to the kid who could figure out an almost impossible logic problem. I won, of course."

"And that pleased your father?" I asked wanting more.

Edward scoffed. "Hardly. He was convinced I had cheated. He kept yelling, 'You must have cheated! Admit it, you moron! You cheated!...I swore I didn't and so he hit me for lying."

I was taken back by that a bit. I kinda felt bad for Edward.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Edward." I said honestly.

"Don't be...He was right."

After having an interesting session with Edward NIgma, I went straight to my office to write down some notes on him. I still had to two more sessions for the day and I would be done.

As I entered my office, I walked over to my desk and noticed a red rose in a green vase, sitting on my desk. Those were not there when I came In earlier…

I noticed the card and picked it up. I unfolded the card to see it read. 'Come down and see me sometime…-J-'

I was more creeped out than angry about the flowers. I mean, He's been out of his cell?!

I sat down at my desk thinking long and hard on whether I should tell the guards that The Joker has been out of his cell. I sighed loudly as I tossed the card back on my desk.  
"Okay, Harleen..You still have two more patience's to see and after that you can sneak down and confront this loon.." I said out loud to myself. I was so stuck in my own thoughts that I jumped when there was a knock at my door. "Come in.." I said, placing a hand over my chest.

The Door opened and I seen Lisa standing there. "Dr. Arkham would like to speak with you as soon as you're done with seeing your patients for the day." She said with an attitude. I nodded my head. "Okay." I said giving the bitch a small, fake smile…

I was now sitting across my Dr. Jonathan Crane. You know, the more sessions I have with this man, The more I wonder if he is even insane..

"What is it about fear that drives your obsession?" I asked curiously.

"Fear drives everything, Dr. Quinzel. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear." Crane said.

I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous." I said making Crane lean in closer.

"Are you married, Dr. Quinzel?" Crane suddenly asked me. I shook my head nervously.

"No..No I am not." I said.

Crane leaned back, nodding his head.

"Okay then lets say if you do ever get married, then isn't it because you were scared of dying alone?" He asked. I was speechless..

"And if you were to have children, it's because you are scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters." He added. Again, I was speechless.

"You go to the doctors, because you are scared of dying...Do I need to go on?"

I had to shake my head a bit to try and pull myself together.

"No...You know, I think that will be all for today..Guards!" I said as I quickly stood up, Leaving a smirking Jonathan Crane alone in his cell..

Before I went on to my next patient, I decided I needed some coffee in my life. So far it has been a very long, interesting, and yet creepy day at work. From getting to interview The Joker for the first time to hearing another messed up story from Edward and now Crane?...This day was dragging on. I still had one more patient for today but I also had to go see Dr. Arkham and confront The Joker about being out of his cell. Not only that but I think I might need to stay late tonight...I have so much paperwork to do and this is only my second day…

"Hey girl." Perla said walking over to me smiling.

"Heyy.." I said quietly before taking sip of my nice warm coffee.

"I heard you got to interview The Joker this morning. How did that go?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "It was alright. I mean he didn't try anything. He was pretty calm." I said.

Perla nodded her head. "That's good. I was a bit nervous for ya when I heard you had to take over his sessions until Arkham finds somebody else." Perla said.

"Oddly enough, My other patients have been giving me a harder time than he did." I said looking at her lazily. Perla looked a bit shocked by that. "That is odd."

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I better get going. I have one more patient." I said, yawning a bit. "Who you got next?" Perla asked curiously.

I sighed. "Victor Zsasz."

Victor Zsasz was diagnosed clinically insane after the murder of at least twenty women in the Gotham Area. He made me extremely nervous during our sessions.

"Hello, Victor. Since our last session didn't go as well as I had hoped, Lets try to get to know each others a bit, shall we?" I asked trying to give him my best smile.

"I don't need to know you, Miss Quinzel...Everything is meaningless.." He said in an odd tone of voice. "Don't you think that's a very negative outlook on life, Victor?" I asked.

"You've no doubt read my file." He said looking at me in a strange way.

I took a deep breath. "Yes...Yes I have. It says you come from a wealthy family. That your parents died. How you lost all the money gambling." I said reading what I had wrote down in my book. "And none of it matters." He said tiredly.

"Why do you keep saying that, Victor?" I asked, pressing for something.

"Because the only thing that does matter is the mark. Have you seen my work, Miss Quinzel?" He asked me. "Well..If you're referring to the marks on you…"

"Of course! I mean my tally marks. And I have a space for yours. Do you want to see where?" He asked me, making my heart beat faster. Why did Arkham give me this guy? I mean I can deal with Edward, Crane, and even Crock! But not this guy! Hell I can even deal with The Joker..But "I Something about Zsasz just makes my skin crawl.

"I think I will end our session there.." I said frowning at Victor who was smirking at me.

I quickly got out of Victor's cell and headed straight to Doctor Arkham's.

I knocked on his door and waited. "Come on in!" I heard from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, giving Dr. Arkham a small smile as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Have a seat." He said giving me a small smile.

I nodded my head as I sat down on the leather chair.

"So how is your second day of work treating you?" Arkham asked.

I just shrugged. "That bad?" he asked letting out a small laugh, making me smile.

"I wouldn't say it was bad but The patients really are trying to see how far they can push me." I said. Arkham nodded his head. "They will do that during every session so you just better get used to it." I nodded my head again.

"How was The Joker this morning?" He asked suddenly.

I Shrugged again. "Pretty good." I said honestly.

"Really?...He didn't try anything?" Arham asked sounding a bit surprised.

I shook my head. "No, Sir. He was pretty calm and cooperative." I said. Arkham leaned back in his chair with a shocked expression on his face. "Well...That's good then." He said.

"He was actually my best patient today..Everyone else gave me such a hard time but he was very well mannered." I said smiling now, remembering her session but that smile quickly turned into a frown as I remember the flower he left in my office.

"So you don't mind having more sessions with him?.." Arkham asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. "No Sir, I don't mind. I think I can really get down to the root of his problems." I said confidently. Arkham smiled as He nodded his head.

"Okay then." Arkham said as he leaned forward handing me a security pass.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"That is your very own maximum security pass. You now have full access to The Joker since he is officially your patient." Arkham said. I couldn't help but to smile.

Now I don't need an excuse to go confront him!

"Thank you so much, Doctor." I said. Arkham stood up from his chair, as did I, shaking my hand.

"I'm glad we have a professional like you on board with us, Harleen." He said.

FInally! He said my name! I was cheesing now. "Oh I'm just happy to be working here. It means so much to me to be able to help these men and women." I said honestly.

Arkham led me out of his office. "Well I know you probably got some work to do so I'll let you get going." Arkham said. I nodded my head. "I have a lot of paper work to do and some notes to make on my patients." I said. Arkham nodded. "Well have a nice night, Harleen. See you bright and early tomorrow." I nodded and waved goodbye as I headed back to my office.

I picked up the rose and the card, making sure I still had my security pass and quickly made my way down the maximum security wing. I walked pretty fast down the halls, avoiding eye contact with anyone until I heard a voice from behind me calling out. "Where do you think you are going?" I stopped in my tracks, slowly turning around to see Lisa standing there with her arms folded over her chest, tapping her high heeled foot on the linoleum floor.

I tried to think of an excuse fast! "Hello?...I asked you a question, Dr Quinzel." She said with an attitude. I gave her a fake smile. "Dr. Arkham gave me my own maximum security pass and said I could interview The Joker for my book when i finished my shift." I said feeling pretty proud with my answer. Lisa glared at me. "You do not need to be going anywhere near that psycho without a security guard." Lisa said. I tried my best to keep that fake ass smile plastered on my face.

"Well he is my patient and I feel I can talk to him without any security whatsoever." I said sternly.

Lisa stepped towards me. "What kind of book are you writing, Dr. Quinzel?" Lisa suddenly asked. "It's about Serial Killers." I said simply.

Lisa nodded her head slowly she didn't look like she believe me.

"Well...Good luck with that.." With that Lisa slowly turned around, walking away. I flipped that bitch the bird before making my way down to the maximum security wing.

It was quiet down in maximum security for some reason. Maybe they done had their medicine.

I was walking slowly now, glancing at each metal door as I walked down the long, narrow hallway until I was finally standing in front of The Joker's cell door.

I took a deep breath as I swiped my card through and waited for the red light to turn green and a click to be heard. I slowly opened the door to see The Joker just now sitting up on his cot looking at me but not seeming to be surprised to see me.

"Couldn't stand to be away, could you, toots?" The Joker asked me.

I glared at him as I held up the flower. "Care to tell me how these got in my office?" I asked sternly. The Joker shrugged. "Simple, really. I put them there. Why? You don't like flowers?" He asked. "I think the guards would be interested to know that you've been out of your cell." I said threateningly. The Joker laughed. "If you really were going to tell, you already would've." He said cocking his head to the side, staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know I haven't already?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

The Joker leaned back on his cot, replacing that smirk with a smile.

"You know, sweets, I like you. I really do. Even your name. Rework it a bit and we get…"

I sighed, Interrupting him. "Harlequin, Like the clown. I know. I've heard it before." I said sounding a bit irritated now. "It's a name that puts a smile on my face. It makes me think there's someone here I can relate to. Someone who might like to hear my secrets." He said eyeing me carefully now. I took a step forward, wanting to know his secrets.

"Really?..Go on! Tell me!" I said smiling big now.

The Joker shook his head though. "Not here, my dear. Too many ears and eyes. Come back tonight, I'll be ready for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review! :-)**


End file.
